1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
A static random access memory (SRAM) device, which is used as a cache memory of a portable electronic product or a computer, exhibits relatively low power consumption and operates at a relatively high speed. SRAM devices may include a high-load resistor SRAM device using a high-load resistor, and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device using a CMOS. In general, the CMOS SRAM device exhibits desirable low-voltage characteristics and requires a relatively low stand-by current.